Your Turn
by partyinaforest
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy are well practiced in the art of antagonising each other, it's fifth year and they're both front-runners for student excellency, they compete in everything. After Scorpius humiliates Rose in front of his friends, it's Rose's turn and this time she takes a very different approach.
1. Chapter 1

**(These characters belong to J.K Rowling.)**

 **This is my first post, hopefully there will be another chapter soon. Please review! i appreciate honesty.**

* * *

Rose shuffled through the hallway towards her potions class with her head down, searching for a quill in her bag. Far too late, she noticed the approaching clan of Slytherin fifth years in front of her. Before she could react, one of them stuck out his foot and she fell to the ground, her books skidding to the opposite side of the corridor. Rose didn't need to look up to know who tripped her; she'd been in the same situation countless times before. Suddenly they erupted with laughter much too loud considering the circumstances, it hadn't been that funny had it?

"Look at her underwear!", cried out one of the girls.

Oh crap, Rose thought. Today of all days she'd chosen to wear her baggiest pair of pale pink underwear. They spelled out "Friday" on the back in neat red letters. She let her face slump onto the cold floor and she stayed there un-moving while they carried on laughing. Finally, a pair of skinny hands wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her up. It was Albus Potter, the only Slytherin child in all of the Weasley/Potter family. He smiled apologetically and Rose nodded in appreciation. The rest of them were choking out puns and jokes about her pathetic underwear in-between hysterical laughter.

"Come on guys, shut up", Albus pleaded.

They looked up to see Rose turn away and walk in the direction of the potions classroom. Disappointed that she didn't retaliate, Scorpius reacted quickly.

"Don't be such a prude Weasley!", he called after her.

She stopped walking and turned around to face him. She smirked and lifted her skirt teasingly with her free hand, she let it creep nearly all the way up her thigh before letting it drop and sticking up her middle finger.

The news of her encounter with the Slytherins had somehow made its way to class before her. Rose's friend Macy saved a seat for her at the back bench and she sat down, ignoring the blatant stares from her classmates.

"I heard about the incident with Malfoy", Macy whispered as professor Slughorn began writing on the blackboard.

"Did you really flash them?", she asked dumbly

"No! of course not"

"Is it true that Malfoy slapped your bum when you stood up?", she countered.

"No, and that's disgusting", Rose assured her, concerned by the fast rate at which these rumours were beginning to spread and contort.

She sat in silence waiting for the class to end, when she would retreat to her dorm and stay until dark.

* * *

Later that night, Rose lay awake in her dormitory, listening to everyone chatting up in the common room downstairs. Finally they got so loud she gave in went downstairs to meet Macy and the rest of her friends. Macy was sitting in the middle of the room on a leather couch with with Lily Potter and a few other people including her brother Hugo.

"Where's Ginger?", she asked.

Ginger was their friend in sixth year, she listened to muggle punk music, and put pins through the holes she made in her robes.

Macy pointed to an armchair across the room. Ginger sat with her legs draped over the side, sitting in James Potters lap and apparently deep in conversation.

"Gross", she observed.

Everyone around her nodded in agreement and went back to their conversations. Usually, when Rose tried to stay up she couldn't make it to eleven without being at least a little intoxicated and she didn't intend on going to bed early tonight so she picked up a bottle of fire whiskey and gulped down as much as she could.

"Rose!", Macy yelled.

"Don't go anywhere near Toby", Lily reminded her.

"Wait till mum and dad hear about this", Hugo said excitedly.

"You can have the last sip if you keep your mouth _shut_ ", Rose said firmly before handing him the bottle and getting up to dance with her cousins.

Secretly, everyone loved when Rose got drunk, she danced on tabletops and swung off furniture until she collapsed and fell asleep. Last month when Gryffindor beat Slytherin she got so off her head that she snogged Toby Turner and he's been in love with her ever since.

After half an hour of jumping up and down with James and Fred, she sat down by herself to cool down a bit. Instantly, Toby turned up and started a conversation. He rambled about hogsmeade and quidditch for ten minutes before Rose interrupted and excused herself out the portrait hole.

Now she was in a very awkward position. If she went back in, Toby would apologize and profess his love for her (again), but if she went back to her dormitory the night would be over. This meant that her only option was to wander about, trying to avoid peeves until she got tired enough to retreat back to bed for the night.

Rose began walking down the long corridor in the direction of the prefects bathroom. She lit her way with her wand.

One at a time, the portraits woke up, yelling at her to turn the light off and does she have any idea what time of night it is. Rose apologized and ducked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and breathing heavily. She shut her eyes and regained her composure, only to realize that this bathroom was in fact, occupied.

"Ah, Weasley, how nice of you to join us!"

"Yeah, no thanks"

She turned on her heel, about to walk out the door when she spotted Albus sitting across from Scorpius with a bottle in his hand.

"We're just about to play spin the bottle, come play!", Albus pleaded.

Sober Albus may not stick to the rules but he definitely doesn't promote public displays of affection in front of family members. Nobody except Lily knew who his first kiss was and he payed her not to tell anyone. This was an opportunity she couldn't resist.

Rose smirked and decided she had to stay.

"Okay, I'll play"

Scorpius didn't say anything but he looked paler than usual and very anxious all of a sudden. This made Rose very happy.

She moved forward eagerly to her seat on the floor next to Albus in the circle. Rose looked around and recognised the usual Slytherin crowd.

Albus spun first and the bottle landed on a very pretty girl with olive skin and a long fringe. Albus grinned and moved forward, kissing her passionately for a good ten seconds. Rose savored the moment, knowing that she was the only person in her family to witness Albus show any kind of attraction to someone first hand. Harry was beginning to worry that his youngest son would die alone but Ginny saw the truth and now so did Rose.

"Great, who's next", said Scorpius, seemingly bored.

Several people spun and kissed, varying from quick pecks to long, sloppy snogs that made you want to look away. Rose decided her kiss would be somewhere in-between. She was just thinking this when Albus picked up the bottle and handed it to Rose.

"Of you go Rosie", he grinned.

Rose put the bottle in the middle and spun hard. When it came to a stop she barely looked up to see who it was.

"You've got to be kidding, i am not letting her-

Rose leaned forward and kissed Scorpius full on the mouth, he tensed and gripped her arms, more in shock more than anything. When she pulled away, there was more colour in his face than she'd ever seen.

"Geez Malfoy, don't be so prude", she laughed, wiping her lip on her sleeve and sitting back down next to an open mouthed Albus.

"How drunk _are_ you Rose?", Albus questioned.

"Drunk enough", she assured him.

Scorpius was still speechless and only a little less red in the face than before. Rose hated to admit it, even to herself but he was incredibly good looking in the blue light of the bathroom. The game went on for another hour and Albus had three more rounds, etching further and further over the sloppy snog border with each kiss. Rose and Scorpius however, were still trying to comprehend their first turns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, some people were confused as to how old they are. This story is set in fifth year, so Rose, Scorpius and Albus are about sixteen or seventeen.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and pleasseee leave reviews!**

* * *

The week following the incident in the prefect's bathroom was quiet and more than a little awkward. For the first couple of days, Rose and Scorpius ignored each other completely, turning to walk in the opposite direction when they spotted each other around the school and avoiding eye contact across the room. Eventually however, people started to notice and they were forced to begin to mimicking their usual behaviour. It proved to be easier than they thought as the only time they were required to be in close proximity of one another was when they had muggle studies twice a week.

In fact, everything was working smoothly up until one rainy Tuesday, Scorpius was enjoying a rare moment of peace and quiet, just as he'd hoped, his friends were out of class before the bell even finished ringing and he was left behind to wander up the astronomy tower alone. Scorpius liked his friends but there was no denying how self obsessed and snobby they were. It was one of the many reasons he had chosen to take muggle studies again, it was the only time he could be alone with his thoughts without them bickering over him about hair gel and money. Scorpius was just coming to the top of the stairs when he heard them again, laughing and shouting at the door to Firenze's divination room. As he got closer he realised they were surrounding someone. A new first year victim he guessed.

But Scorpius was wrong, as he pushed through the front of the small crowd he saw Rose, strewn on the floor with her hands covering her face. The slytherin's around him were taunting her, screaming obscenities and tugging at her clothes. Someone ripped her bag out of her grip and spilled the contents out on her head. One of the bigger books caught her on the face and a thin line of blood formed under one eye.

"Stop it! Stop now!", Scorpius screamed over them.

He put himself in-front of Rose protectively.

"What the bloody hell are you doing? She's hurt!"

"Come on Scorpius, it's just a bit of fun, she's fine", one of the boys attempted.

Scorpius turned around, clearly Rose was far from fine. Tears and blood soaked her collar and she was still on the ground, her belongings scattered around her. He took the empty bag back from the boy who took it and begun placing her things back in carefully. He then slung it over his shoulder and helped Rose up from the floor. They left the crowd to figure out a cover-story to tell Firenze when he turned up.

Scorpius supported Rose to keep her from falling over and he carried her bags all the way to the infirmary, by the time they arrived he was panting and wheezing under all the weight. Madame Pomfrey hobbled over and steered Rose towards a hospital bed in the corner.

"You can't stay dear, she'll be out soon and you need to get to class", Madame Pomfrey said as she thumped a large first-aid kit on Rose's bedside table.

"Yeah, that's fine I was just dropping her off", Scorpius told them.

"Thanks, by the way", Rose said.

Scorpius nodded in her direction before leaving the infirmary.

* * *

"Is Rose okay?", Albus asked as Scorpius sat down in Divination.

"How should I know?", he retorted.

"Well, you took her to the infirmary- by the way, since when did you care enough to do something like that?"

"Since somebody dropped a book on-

"No, it was before that. You've been avoiding her so you don't have to insult her", Albus interrupted.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Scorpius, you can't pretend with me. What's going on?"

At this point, he realised that Albus had probably figured everything out for himself already. He spilled it all anyway in the hopes that Albus would provide him with some much needed guidance. He confessed how awkward they had been around each other since that night in the bathroom. He told him how much he hated having to play up the antagonism with her when his friends were around and how distraught he felt at the sight of her sobbing on the ground, knowing that his friends had caused her to feel that way. When he was done venting, he took a long breath out and looked up sheepishly, scared of what might come next.

"To be honest I didn't know you had it in you", Albus laughed.

"Had _what_ in me?"

"I didn't know you had the capacity to care about someone that much"

"Hey! If you don't want to help me then don't"

"Sorry, sorry! I'll help you, it's just a little weird that's all"

"You don't think this is weird for me too!", he almost yelled.

"Okay, step one is to stop taunting each other in the hallways, and don't worry, once you stop, she'll get the message and drop the act too"

"How do you know she doesn't enjoy insulting me?", Scorpius asked sounding unconvinced.

"I just do. When you've stopped lowering each others self esteem, come to me for phase two".

"What is this? A military operation?"

"Might as well be", Albus murmured so that Scorpius couldn't hear him. This was going to be difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose pressed herself against the stone wall, hiding from the bickering Slytherin's that she'd grown to be so afraid of in the past few days. Only a moment too soon, she ducked her head around, locking eyes with Scorpius Malfoy. The others didn't seem to notice when he stopped walking, Rose desperately searched her mind for a witty comeback but his insult never came. Scorpius nodded discreetly and kept walking.

Rose had been anticipating a full brawl, meant for him to redeem the power he had over his friends before he had defended her. Rose didn't know if Scorpius had meant for it but that nod had just confused their whole relationship. Ignoring each other had been different, it was just a passive aggressive torture method they used in compromising situations; like the period of time after their game of spin the bottle. To actually acknowledge her presence and then not antagonise her was something entirely new and unfamiliar to both of them. Sure, it was true that Rose had said some pretty half-hearted comebacks that she didn't mean but never had she thought she'd be able to abandon them entirely.

Rose had felt different about Scorpius since their kiss but the real change came after he stopped his friends from hurting her in the astronomy tower. Since that day, she had started to notice little things about him that she hadn't before, like how he stayed behind late in class sometimes so he could walk alone, or how he took muggle studies even though none of his friends thought it was worth their time. Maybe Scorpius had been a good person all along and she'd just been too preoccupied with insulting him to realise. Whoever he was, Rose liked him a lot more than she used to.

* * *

It was seven sixteen in the morning and Albus sat alone at the Slytherin table just as he had every morning since he started at Hogwarts. He preferred to eat when there were only a few people in the great hall, none of which being people he felt obliged to speak to. Usually. This morning however, his cousin Rose had abandoned her seat at the Gryffindor table and plonked her abnormally large bowl of breakfast down next to him.

"Morning Al", she said brightly.

"Yeah it is, don't s'pose you'd know what that's like", he grinned. Rose usually didn't surface from her room until midday on weekends unless there was a quidditch match. A trait she'd inherited from her dad.

Rose rolled her eyes and took a bite of toast.

"Anyway, I was hoping we could talk", she said in-between mouthfuls.

Albus stared at her. Trying to hide his giddiness. If Rose was about to admit what he hoped she was, this whole situation was about to become one of two things; a) much simpler for Rose and Scorpius or b) much more fun for him. The latter of the two to outweighed the first.

"Go on", he prompted her.

"It's just that, I was wondering if Scorpius has said anything to you about me"

"You mean like why he's stopped taunting you in the hallways?"

"Yeah"

"Surely you don't have a _problem_ with that?", Albus asked coolly.

"No, I suppose I _don't_ mind", she said slowly, like it was painful to say out loud.

"Bloody hell Rose, stop trying to be cryptic, it's obvious that you like him"

Rose didn't waste time pretending to be shocked, she'd already anticipated that he'd figured it out already. The kid knew _everyone's_ secrets.

"So, what do you propose that I do? Tell him?"

"What?! No, are you crazy?"

"You don't think he likes me back?"

He most certainly did like her back. Albus had been predicting this since third year. There was no doubt in his mind that if she told him right now that she liked him, he would ask her out on the spot.

"Too soon to tell", he lied.

"Then what do I do?"

Albus thought for a moment.

"You have muggle studies together, don't you?"

"Yep, twice a week"

"Perfect, sit next to him next lesson"

"Are you sure? I don't want to come on too strong", Rose said, unconvinced.

"You'll be fine, just don't forget your class has a-

"Miss Weasley, what are you doing over here, I believe that your house table is on the _other_ side of the great hall, am i right?", Slughorn interrupted as he weaved through students to reach them.

"Yes sir, sorry", she apologised, getting up to leave. She tried to mouth 'talk later' to Albus but the great hall was filling up so rapidly that she was lost behind a moving line of hufflepuffs holding breakfast plates.

She'd have to remember what her class was doing next lesson on her own.

* * *

"And you're sure I should just sit next to her?"

"Positive, make sure you do it", Albus told Scorpius sternly.

"Okay, I have to go or I'm going to be late"

Albus brimmed with pride as Scorpius made his way through the swarm of students to get to his muggle studies classroom. They were making this too easy for him.

* * *

When Scorpius got to class everyone else was finding seats and sitting down. Rose sat unaccompanied at the front of the classroom, next to the chair he usually occupied. He took a deep breath and slid into the seat beside her.

"Good morning class, we've just finished topic one, muggle inventions and today we're going to begin our next topic; muggle literature!", Miss Parkinson beamed.

Rose sunk in her chair. How could she forget? Today was the day of-

"I'm sure you're all itching to start this terms first activity and I trust that you're sitting in your pairs?"

"Miss, I-

"Okay, we'll get started with our scene re-enactments!", she exclaimed, drowning out Rose's interruption.

"Come forward with your partner and pick your scene out of the hat"

Scorpius's hands shook as he stood up with Rose to determine which version of hell they were about to go through.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and Scorpius hesitantly joined the line of eager muggle studies students. Rose had read enough muggle books to know that they were unlikely to come away from this experience with the same views that they currently had of each other. The first pairing in the line was Macy and Toby, they got a scene from something called 'the notebook', which Rose had never heard of. The next pair got a scene from Titanic, which Rose was familiar with, thanks to the many dinner conversations she'd sat through with her Granddad.

Eventually, they were standing at the front of the line, waiting for Miss Parkinson to hand them their scene. She fumbled around the box of parchment until she found a slip and handed it to Rose, who read it tentatively.

"What! You can't give us SHAKESPEARE!", she exclaimed.

"Shakeswotzit?", Scorpius asked dumbly, reaching for the paper.

"Says here that we have to perform a death scene from Romeo and Juliet, what's a Romeo?", he asked.

"It's pronounced _Shakespeare_ and Romeo is Juliet's _lover_ ", she said weakly.

Scorpius went pale and retreated to his seat, closely followed by a pink faced Rose.

"Now, I hope you're all familiar with the scenes you've got, if not head to the library with your partner as soon as possible because we'll begin practice next lesson"

"I'm going to assume that you've never read Shakespeare before", Rose said as the rest of the class got up to leave the room.

"Correct. I also don't think I'll be able to read it by Thursday", he admitted.

"Fair enough, we can watch the movie on my laptop but it won't work in school, we'll have to go to hogsmeade"

"Are you asking me out Weasley?", Scorpius smirked.

Rose blushed and hurried out of the room, trying to act indifferently even though asking him out was technically what she had just done.

* * *

The next day, Rose stood in front of the mirror in the girls dormitory, she was wearing black jeans, converse and a red woolly coat. Scorpius would meet her outside in two minutes but she'd been ready for half an hour. She stuffed her laptop in her bag and set off down the stairs to meet him.

When she came through the portrait hole he was waiting on the steps, muttering loudly to himself.

"Malfoy?"

He flinched and stood up so fast that he lost his footing and tripped down the stairs. Rose snorted and met him at the bottom. Rose thought about helping him up but he regained his balance on his own too quickly.

"Did you know that talking to yourself is one of the first indications of insanity?"

"I'm not mental Rose, I'm just stressed"

"Whatever for?", she asked innocently.

He glanced sideways at her.

"You and I may have established that this isn't a date but my whole house essentially disowned me when they found out I was going to hogsmeade with a gryffindor"

"They'll get over it", she said simply.

"I s'pose", he said

They might get over it this time but Scorpius thought about how his house would react if he announced that he was actually d _ating_ Rose Weasley. Even worse, what would happen if his dad found out. Rose looked over at him and he started a conversation in fear of her non-existent mind reading abilities.

"What happens in our scene anyway, obviously someone dies but-

"I can't just tell you one of the biggest, most tragic plot twist endings in the history of muggle literature, you have to see for yourself"

"Fine, geez"

When they arrived at the three broomsticks it was mostly empty so they chose a booth in the far corner, knowing the pub would fill up with students around lunchtime. Rose set up the movie on her laptop and Scorpius got them butter beers and nuts.

"Ready for your first Shakespearean encounter?", Rose asked as they waited for the movie to load.

"No", he said icily.

Rose sunk into the couch and balanced the laptop on her knees awkwardly. When the movie began Scorpius was still tense as he took slow sips of his drink. At one point, his friends walked in and spotted them together. As they snickered and mouthed insults at them, Rose put her hand over his hesitantly. Instead of pulling away, he turned Rose's hand over in his and laced their fingers together.

When the final scene came, Scorpius gripped her hand tighter and watched as Romeo cried over Juliet's not-yet-dead body. He noticeably gasped when she impaled herself with the knife. While the credits rolled he let go and turned to Rose.

"We have to do that?", he said weakly.

"In front of the whole class", she confirmed.

" _All_ of it?", he asked, referring to some of the more intimate parts.

"If we want full marks, yeah", Rose said, hoping he wasn't as disgusted at the idea of kissing her as he let on.

"How badly do we need full marks?", he joked.

Rose glared, hitting him playfully on the shoulder as they ducked past students on their way to the door. Outside it was raining and they contemplated staying inside to wait it out but it was starting to get so full they couldn't move around.

"Should we go for it?", Scorpius asked.

Rose shrugged and together, they ran through the rain all the way up to the castle.

When they reached the entrance hall they broke apart and collapsed, laughing and wheezing on the floor. Rose recovered first and pulled Scorpius to his feet. He buried his face in her neck to muffle his laughter unsuccessfully.

"Scorpius", Rose hissed.

He looked up to see Professor Longbottom and a group of third years staring bemusedly at them. Rose tugged his elbow and they shuffled out of the entrance hall.

"Oops", Scorpius laughed.

"I s'pose the whole school thinks we're dating now", Rose commented.

"If only it were true", he said sarcastically.

* * *

 **Reviews please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Albus was nearly at breakfast when Macy caught up with him.

"How the bloody hell did you know?", she demanded.

"Doesn't matter, cough up", Albus smirked.

Macy handed him a fistful of galleons and stomped away. He hoped she hadn't fallen out with Rose over this but he would put the money to good use.

Albus had been betting on Rose and Scorpius's relationship since he witnessed them kiss in spin the bottle. Macy bet him seven galleons that they wouldn't go on a real date until sixth year. Everyone else bet confidently against _any_ sort of relationship, he tweaked each bet, making all of them slightly more outrageous than the last. Throughout the day, Albus planned to track down the other unsuccessful gamblers and accumulate enough pocket money to buy out all of honeydukes.

* * *

Rose came into muggle studies late on Monday, her hair was clearly not brushed and her undone shoelaces made her a walking hazard. She shuffled to her seat next to Scorpius and sat down just as Miss Parkinson started to speak.

"Today we'll begin practice, I trust that you're all familiar with your scenes so I will be allocating sections of the room to practice in", she said, ruffling through the folders on what one could only assume was a desk under the mile-high piles of paperwork.

"I understand that a few of you have scenes that you won't want to practice in here just yet", she said, not-so inconspicuously looking directly at Rose and Scorpius.

They shrunk as far down into their seats as they could without disappearing, their fleeting eyes avoided the gaze of curious students around them - including each other. They sat uncomfortably for what felt like minutes, awaiting instructions that could potentially help or hinder their situation.

"Rose and Scorpius, Macy and Toby, Sabrina and Lucas, you have permission to leave the class to practice your scenes, I understand that there are some _challenging_ aspects in the scenes I chose for you".

They audibly sighed in relief and got up- the six of them ducking out of the room, halfheartedly hoping to escape the questions from their peers about the _challenging aspects_ of their scenes. Rose exited after Sabrina - the witch equivalent of Blair Waldorf, admired by the other girls in her house and fancied by all the boys in their year. Naturally, Sabrina gravitated towards Scorpius, which Rose didn't used to mind- or even notice until she started to like him herself. Sabrina's partner Lucas on the other hand was usually found lurking in corridors, setting booby traps for first years, in the event of a romantic scene it was unlikely that he would perform seriously. Rose wondered how they got stuck working together.

Eventually the group found an empty potions room, it reeked of acid and the lights had blown centuries ago but they agreed that they couldn't go back to practice in their actual classroom. They pulled up chairs and sat together at the front of the room.

"So, what kind of _challenges_ did you guys get?", Lucas asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Our scene is from titanic, we have to pretend we're flying but we're actually muggles on a boat. I still don't really get it",Toby admitted.

"Is there a kiss though?", Rose asked tentatively.

"A kiss? No, do you have one?"

"Sort of yeah, we're doing Romeo and Juliet, it's the last scene and we both-

" _Sort of?_ ", Macy interrupted.

"We have a kiss too, we're doing the notebook", Sabrina noted.

Lucas grinned and nudged her. Sabrina kicked the leg of his chair and it snapped, sending him straight to the floor.

"Anyway", she began. "I suggest we get the tricky scenes over with now, then they'll be easier to work through later"

"I agree", Scorpius added.

"What? No thanks, you guys can", Rose said.

She could feel her neck growing red and her cheeks were full enough to burst. She looked up, expecting the rest of the group to protest but none of them did, their chairs were set up like a tiny audience and they stood waiting for her to join them.

"Since we don't have a kiss I think it's only fair that we go first", Macy volunteered.

Toby held out his hand sarcastically and hefted Macy up from her chair. They took their places on the fake stage, on the fake boat and Toby held Macy's waist while they fake flew. When they were done, they hopped down and everyone clapped. Scorpius looked unfazed as he raised his hand to volunteer them for the next go. Fortunately, Lucas was pretty keen and he jumped up before Scorpius could open his mouth.

"Come on Sabrina, I know you're scared but-

"Shut up Lucas", Sabrina complained as she got up to join him.

Their scene also began on a boat but their snog came much later in the scene and it was supposed to be raining. They blocked out their positions nervously until they reached the part where they were mean't to get it on. Sabrina hesitated before stepping up to Lucas gently and closing her eyes, Lucas did not take such precaution. He grabbed her shoulders and dipped her passionately. When they came up Sabrina was blushing furiously and Lucas stepped back, narrowly dodging a sharp slap in the face.

"That was great guys", Rose said quietly hoping her's and Scorpius's kiss would go a little better.

"One to go", said Lucas, making Rose grip her chair harder, wanting very much not to separate from it.

Scorpius stood almost eagerly which Rose couldn't understand. She gathered her courage and joined him while the others catcalled and wolf whistled at them- she couldn't imagine what it would be like to do this in front of the whole class.

"We're just doing the kiss, right?", Scorpius asked gently.

"Yep, we'll do the one after you die, when you're on the floor", Rose answered quietly so the others

Scorpius lowered himself to the ground in answer and Rose followed- kneeling at his side tentatively.

She waited for a while in position, waiting for the adrenaline to peak, before she finally leaned forward and said her line.

"Just one kiss, in case the venom lingers on your lips"

Rose bent down and put her mouth to his, holding on as long as she dared before resurfacing and lowering her gaze so Scorpius couldn't meet it. Afraid that he would know everything if he looked into her eyes.

Scorpius sat up and swiped his hair out of his eyes even though no amount of casual hand gestures could covered up the fact that his cheeks were glowing pink.

The room stayed quiet for approximately 0.007 seconds after that, then they erupted into loud applause and laughter. Lucas was hollering so loud that Sabrina had to cover his mouth with both of her hands so the noise didn't carry _all_ the way to hogsmeade.

"How'd we do?", Scorpius asked no one in particular.

"Rose did great, and you're a _very_ convincing dead guy", Toby approved.

"Thanks Toby", Scorpius said grinning.

"Yeah, the kiss was awesome, sure you haven't practiced already?", Lucas joked.

Rose glared, "Ha ha, very funny Lucas, obviously you've heard the rumors about us"

"So they're true?"

"No!", Rose and Scorpius spoke up at the same time.

"Not yet anyway", Macy mumbled.

* * *

 **Please leave reviews and follow if you want me to keep going with this story. ;)**

 **\- Arwen**


	6. Chapter 6

Rose kept her head down, and pushed her infamous, bushy, red hair over her eyes as a kind of make-shift shield from the sun. Hogsmeade was usually busy on weekends but she'd never seen it like this before. Everywhere she looked students walked in huddles of friends, carrying their own body weight in shopping bags and sweating chronically from the heat of the sun. She sat in the doorway of honey dukes, oblivious to the people stepping around her because she was glaring at Albus and imagining the spontaneous combustion of his stupid sun umbrella. Last night she found out about him betting on herself and Scorpius and she'd since been ignoring his attempts to speak with (not that he tried particularly hard). Now that she'd calmed down she was ready to begin interrogation, and possibly negotiation.

When Rose looked up again to see him struggling with his sunbrella, trying and failing to close it so he could get into Honey dukes. Rose gripped her wand in her pocket and muttered "incendio", focusing on the tip of his umbrella.

Albus dropped it and stamped desperately until the fire was out; unfortunately for him, so was every other part of the umbrella. It lay shattered around his feet and passing wizards kicked the broken bits around as they walked. Rose got up and planted herself in the remains.

"Didn't like it much anyw-

Rose lunged at him, swinging her hand up to the side of his head and gripping his ear to yank him out of the crowd of undeterred shoppers. She dragged him all the way to the doorstop of the shrieking shack, hoping to avoid the inevitable eavesdroppers.

"How much money did you make off me and Scorpius?", Rose fumed.

"I don't know wh-

"Sure, I know you placed bets on me and Scorpius, Macy told me last night."

Albus went pale with unmistakable guilt. He pulled his hands together and twisted them in knots, turning his knuckles white. Rose tried not to let his uneasiness make her feel better.

"How much money did you make Albus?", she repeated tersely.

"Three- three hundred and forty galleons", he muttered.

Rose breathed out slowly and Albus imagined steam coming of her nose and ears. He watched her calculating awful punishments for him in her head, butchering up his body and selling it for parts, putting his name down on the volunteer list at the library.

"WE"RE NOT EVEN BLOODY TOGETHER YOU MORON!"

"Try telling everyone else that Rose! They've all heard about the kiss in your muggle studies project _and_ the one in the prefects bathroom, even if you're not together yet, it won't take long and they're basically all rooting for you"

"What?", Rose shook her she wanted to be with Scorpius but she didn't expect anyone to make a profit off their relationship, especially when the person rolling in the money was her _cousin._ Rose's mind threatened to explode with realisation, she couldn't speak because she was so frustrated. Instead of retaliating again she glared at Albus, only to find that he was staring straight past her, on the edge of speech anyway.

"Rose you should probably talk to Scorpius about this", he said quietly.

"And say what? The whole school thinks we're together and I'm in lo-

"Stop!", Albus yelled, rushing to cover her mouth just in time to make the last words inaudible. He kept his hand clamped shut tight over her mouth until she stopped struggling, he then proceeded to turn her around slowly to face a very confused - but just as angry looking Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose blushed imagining what would have happened if Albus hadn't saved her from professing the love she had for Scorpius when he was right behind her. Somehow, just as fast as he'd infuriated her, he'd been noble enough to win back her support, an attribute that all of the Potter children had inherited from their parents.

"We should probably talk", Rose said pulling Albus out from behind her.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry it didn't occur to me to come to you earlier", he apologised.

"It's fine, I needed some time to think about it"

"Anyway I think a certain Potter owes us a few drinks", Scorpius said pointedly.

"I think so too", said Rose as she released her death grip from Albus's arm and shoved him in the direction of the three broomsticks.

* * *

Once inside, they found and unoccupied table and sat down while Albus got them butter beers.

The room was full of students, staring shamelessly at them, waiting for signs or gestures that might give some indication of affection. Scorpius noticed this and obviously couldn't deny them the pleasure, he reached over the round table and put his cold hand over Rose's warm one. She flinched in surprise because even though they'd kissed before (twice), both times had been initiated by herself and she wasn't used to Scorpius being so more-than-friendly towards her. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly, only slipping her hand out from under his when Albus came back with the drinks.

"So, when did you start betting on us?". Scorpius said in-between short sips of his butter beer.

"I always had my suspicions but I didn't act until the morning after we played spin the bottle", he answered.

"That kiss was out of compulsion! You couldn't have possibly placed a confident bet based on that!", said Rose hotly.

"That kiss was strictly _impulsive_ ", Albus smirked and wiggled his eyebrows (turning Rose's cheeks red (more with anger than embarrassment).

The conversation went on like this for a while until they finally noticed the crowd of student's gathered around their table, all eagerly awaiting the conclusion. Scorpius stood up quickly upon realising that his hand had made it's way back to Rose's. He coughed and spluttered in embarrassment before shooing away the first years and whoever else he could manage, unfortunately that didn't include the students from the upper years. They stood resiliently a few tables back, cupping their hands to their ears in a weak attempt to eavesdrop.

"I guess we better wrap this up", said Scorpius as he sat back down.

"Please don't place bets on us again Albus", Rose said pleadingly.

"Sure", he replied casually.

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other knowingly. Albus betting on them wasn't a problem anymore, he'd already milked their cow for all it was worth. Now that everyone thought they were together, it wasn't likely for them to disagree with his other predictions, nobody would bet against him again after losing so much money the first time. Scorpius nodded and Rose turned to face Albus.

"Scorpius and I want a third of the profit each"

Albus looked crestfallen. He dug into his pockets and fished out a three handfuls of shiny, gold wizard currency.

"I'll get you the rest tomorrow", he grumbled.

Rose and Scorpius collected their shares and stuffed them in their own pockets happily.

"Byeeee Albus!", Rose sang from the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

Hugo hadn't seen his sister in days but he'd heard enough to know she probably wasn't putting family first at the moment. As he walked alone to the dining hall, he planned the words in his head. He wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing, dating a Malfoy was certainly a first in their family and the likelihood of it being accepted by their dad straight away was, well... not likely.

"Hugo Weasley!" came the routine voices of Lorcan and Lysander Lovegood.

Hugo stayed facing the other way for as long as he dared, he was so close to escaping them this morning, only one more corridoor and he would have made it to the great hall without being ambushed.

"I heard about your sister and her new Malfoy boyfriend. Perhaps, she'll be the bringer of unity between your families",said Lorcan insightfully.

Hugo started walking faster. "Unlikely"

"Haven't their been affairs between the families already though? What about Harry and Dra-

"We don't talk about that", Hugo interrupted Lysander viciously.

"Right", said the twins in understanding.

By the time they reached the great hall, Rose was on her way out. Hugo spotted Scorpius sitting alone at the Slytherin table and since that boy was very rarely unaccompanied by a swarm of people- it was easy to assume they'd been sitting together. Hugo considered talking to him first but decided to pursue his sister first.

"Rose!", he yelled past the twins.

Rose's head flicked around briefly but she didn't slow her pace, obviously suspecting his intentions.

Hugo motioned for the twins to leave them alone and he jogged to meet his sister as she turned the corner.

"Rose, I need to talk to you abut Scorpius", he said seriously.

Rose stopped walking and put her hands on Hugo's shoulders firmly.

"I don't care what you have to say about us, I have enough pressure as it is. If you aren't going to be nice then please, for your sake, don't talk to me about him"

Hugo opened his mouth to protest but before he could speak she was walking again. He turned in the opposite direction, she'd given him no choice, he would need to be more direct and the only way he could do that was by going to Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

"Rose, your brother is a sociopath", said Scorpius sitting down next to Rose in the joint common room.

"I am aware actually, what made you come to that conclusion?", she said, shuffling over to make more room on the couch.

"We had a... chat", he managed.

"What kind of chat?", she asked tentatively, though the look on her face told him that she already knew.

"He told me that he didn't think we should be going out. I told him that I hadn't officially asked you out and then he said that if I did he would write to our parents. I then told him that I didn't give a rats ass and he should take his big nose out of our business because it violates our rights of pri-

He was interrupted by Rose hen she jumped out of her seat and ran out of the room. By the time he reached the doorway she was at the end of the first corridor and he could only assume she was in pursuit of Hugo.

Tripping over his own robes, Scorpius followed the echoing of her footsteps all the way to the winding staircase that lead to the owlery. Just as he stepped onto the platform it jolted out of place and out of his reach, causing him to spring back in defeat. Rose had already arrived at the top where her brother stood with his owl perched on his arm and a letter in his hand. Rose lunged at him for the letter and missed. She tried again and again, forcing Albus to retreat further and further into the owlery in fear. Fuming, Rose pulled her wand out of her robes and pointed it menacingly in her brother's face, giving him one last chance to surrender the letter.

Hugo handed his owl the letter defiantly and stepped back as it flew out the window.

"Stupefy!", Rose shrieked.

Hugo was suspended over the railing in what seemed like slow motion to Scorpius. Instinctively he pointed his wand at Hugo's falling body just before he would have hit the ground.

"Erecto momentum!", he yelled.

Rose screamed, throwing herself down staircase to meet Scorpius at Hugo's side.

Tears spilled down her face as she looked over Hugo's stunned body. Scorpius had evidently only prevented the damage that would have been created by the impact of his fall, on the way down however, he'd hit the railing and his head was split open at the hairline, blood sprayed his face dramatically and his eyes stayed closed as Scorpius checked for a pulse.

"We have to get him to Madame Pomfrey", Scorpius breathed, not daring to look at Rose, afraid that he would break down too.

Rose nodded and they lifted Hugo's broken body together.

* * *

It had been three whole days since the accident and the rest of the school had their own ideas about how Hugo got put in the infirmary- none of which involving the truth. Scorpius had heard so many twisted versions by this point that he couldn't close his eyes without imagining himself in Rose's position, hexing Hugo over the railing in his rage. A box of semi-expired chocolate frogs sat on his dresser and he waited until the other boys in his dormitory were all sound asleep before maneuvering his way to the door.

Once he was out of the common room he lit his wand and started jogging towards the hospital wing. He could tell that the people in their portrait frames were beginning to wake up so he dipped his wand below their eye line every time he got close to one. This worked for a while but then, as he turned his last corner, one of them yelled out.

"Turn the bloody light out! We're trying to sleep!"

Scorpius broke into a full sprint and kept it up until he was through the door of the hospital wing. He closed it behind him and caught his breath on the other side. When he was ready, he pulled the chocolate frog box out from under his sweater and headed to the only occupied bed in the room.

Hugo's face was bandaged above his eyes, a red shadow suggested blood behind it. Scorpius lent down and placed the chocolate frogs with the other get well presents on the floor. As he turned back around to leave, the door flung open and he froze as he recognised the family standing behind it.

"YOU!", screamed Mr Weasley.

Hermione and Rose rushed forward to constrain him as he lunged towards Scorpius.

"I didn't do anythi-

"Save it boy!", Ron interrupted. "Your father will most certainly hear about this!"


	8. Chapter 8

Rose and Scorpius sat at opposing ends of the hospital wing, staring determinedly at each other. Last night, after Mr Weasley caught Scorpius there, he demanded that the Malfoy's come to Hogwarts so they could "address the issue" and now both families sat around Hugo's bed, debating the rights of their children's relationship while their children sat silently. So far, the Malfoy's had copped most of the insults because Ron talked too fast and loud to allow for interruption.

"My daughter deserves better than a family of criminals!", Ron spat.

"It's not against the law to have a dickhead for a grandfather! My son certainly didn't choose to be born into this family and he's done well steering clear of his ancestors ideals", Draco defended.

At this, the room fell silent. Draco was standing over Ron now, Astoria tugged at his jacket from behind him, urging him to sit back down so they could talk rationally.

"Why don't we let the children talk dear?", she said quietly, her eyes flickering to Scorpius.

"Right", he said sitting back down.

Rose and Scorpius still hadn't broken eye contact, even when Scorpius started to talk, they didn't dare look away.

"First of all, it wasn't me who stunned Hugo", he stated.

"Then who?", asked Hermione.

"Me", Rose confessed.

"That's ridiculous, why would Rose do that to her own brother?", asked Ron.

"Because he was going to send you a letter about Scorpius and me"

"That doesn't justify you stunning him over a railing to what could potentially have been his untimely death", said Hermione pointedly.

"I know, I acted rashly and I regret it but it would never of happened if I thought you wouldn't reject Scorpius because of the irrational grudges you have against him just because of his family history", Rose said.

"They are not irrational grudges, his family are perfect examples of Slytherin at it's very worst", Ron stated.

"Even if that's true, Scorpius is Slytherin at it's very best", Rose countered, making Scorpius blush.

Everyone was silent again, their eyes burning holes straight through Rose, struck with the realisation that she actually cared for him and he for her. Suddenly, their attention was on Hugo, his hand was lifted and his eyes straining against his will to be open.

"I would like to revoke my previous judgement of Scorpius", he croaked.

Rose laughed and put her hand on Hugo's.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you", she said sincerely.

"All good, I deserved it", he shrugged.

Ron cleared his throat and avoided Rose's gaze, trying desperately to avoid admitting defeat.

"We best be off", he said.

"Us too", said Draco.

"We'll be back in three weeks to see your muggle studies performances", Astoria assured her son.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that", Rose muttered.

Hermione and Ron left first, hugging Rose tightly and kissing Hugo's forehead, promising to be back soon. Astoria followed their example, she hugged her son, smiled at Rose and wished Hugo well. Draco nodded at nobody in particular and followed his wife out of the room.

When it was just the kids in the room, Rose slumped to the floor against Hugo's hospital bed.

"That could have gone better", said Hugo.

"Agreed", Scorpius and Rose chorused.

* * *

The next morning, Rose and Scorpius were first to class, both eager to start practicing properly seeing as though their parents would be watching them perform. They talked rapidly, discussing cues and body movement in their scene while the rest of the class filtered in.

When Miss Parkinson finally arrived she was flustered and carrying half her body weight in papers as usual, she told them to go over their lines while she went to find a quill (code for black coffee).

"Let's go from start to finish, I have a feeling she wont be back in a hurry", Scorpius said.

"Sure, you start", Rose agreed.

Scorpius cleared his throat and shuffled through his parchment to find the right page, when he found it he waited for the class noise level to rise a few decibels and muffle out his own voice before starting to recite the opening lines.

 _"My love, my life, it is time I join you in all eternity_

 _Juliet, why are_ _you still so fair?_

 _Death that has sucked the hung of your breath has had no power yet to spoil your beauty"..._

At this point, Rose was blushing furiously behind her own script and the whole class had been shushed in order to listen to Scorpius recite his lines. Scorpius continued on, oblivious to his extensive audience.

 _"And your lips, the doors of breath will forever be sealed with a righteous kiss"_

"Woah, you're such a good actor Scorpius!", a big-eyed slytherin girl sang out from the crowd.

He nodded at her gratefully and coughed loudly to snap the rest of the class out of their trance.

Rose laughed nervously at Scorpius, how was she supposed to follow up a performance like _that?_

* * *

"Al", Lily began.

"What?", Albus asked boredly.

"Is it true that Rose is dating Scorpius?"

"Yes Lily, still just as true as it was when you asked me yesterday", he droned.

"Ok, just wondering, it seems so unlikely because you know, they used to fight all the time"

"Uh huh"

"What did they even fight about? I bet it was dumb, just typical Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry if you ask me, not to mention their heritage, what with the Malfoy's and-

"Lily, Shut up"

Albus got up and left the room, leaving Lily to her spot on the couch in the joint common room to ponder on the happenings of her cousins' love life alone.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry, I don't think the Shakespeare is right and i skipped a chunk in the middle but you get the point. I really want to make this more interesting but I don't know how to ease into it.. Hopefully I'll be posting more frequently in the next couple of weeks because I'm about to go on school holidays. Also, I'm thinking about working a song into one of the next chapters, if you have a suggestion leave it in your review! (Please review it makes my day every time)- Arwen**


	9. Chapter 9

Scorpius and Rose had been practicing religiously, waking up an hour earlier than usual to meet and rehearse their lines and then meeting up again after class to discuss cues and costumes and vent to each other about how nervous they were. Today though, that all stopped. It was the evening of their performance and they were walking together towards the room of requirement.

Every time they turned a corner the noise level from beyond them increased. Rose and Scorpius stuck close together as people bashed past them to find their seats. They probably should have been hurrying as well to get backstage but they were enjoying the quiet company of each other as they walked, it was certainly more reassuring than the setting of backstage where all the other students and teachers were stressing over costumes and cues and lighting and curtains.

Soon however, they found themselves just there, right in the middle of the dressing room and squeezing the life out of each others hands as Miss Parkinson left them to give her shakily produce an introductory speech to their parents.

When she finished, she reappeared from the curtains and motioned for the first pair to take the stage. They parted ways to their entrance sides and applause was heard as each of them appeared for the audience to see. Six pairs later, Scorpius and Rose stood and up and did the same.

Scorpius stood in the left wing, hardly listening to what Miss Parkinson was saying and focusing all his energy on watching his mother and father sitting in the back row of the theatre, their expressions smothered by shadows so that Scorpius couldn't tell what they looked like but still see enough to know it was them.

Rose knotted her hands together nervously as she watched Scorpius across the stage, she followed his eye line to see his parents sitting close together at the back, she shuddered and looked back at Scorpius who was now not safely hidden behind the curtain but lying right in the middle of the stage, ready for her to begin.

She snapped her vision away from him and forced her feet forward to where Scorpius lay with his eyes closed in the centre of the stage. She began speaking, her voice gradually smoothing out as she went on. As she continued she seemed to ease into the role and forget about her surroundings until she was completely comfortable. When it was time for the kiss she hardly hesitated before going in and doing it just as they had practiced. She wasn't even thrown off by the wolf whistle that James initiated from his seat in the front row.

Scorpius did just as exceedingly well when it was his turn, his lines were delivered smoothly and with emotion. He even made eye contact with his parents a few times, not being thrown off when Draco started staring the floor in favour of his son's grand speech.

When the scene ended they were both flat on the floor, breathing heavily while applause erupted all around them. When they finally picked themselves up off the stage they blushed and bowed to hide their pink faces. In the back row, Draco and Astoria stood hand in hand smiling broadly at their son. Scorpius grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, the front row was going crazy, Albus had Lily hefted on his shoulders so she could throw flowers at them. Ron was laughing at something James had said and when he caught Rose's eye he just nodded in approval, that was more than she needed.

Scorpius slung his arm around Rose's shoulders and they walked clumsily off the stage together, ecstatic that they finally had the approval they'd been craving the whole time.

* * *

 **This is the last chapter fir this story, I'm not writing anymore of it because I'm tired of the story and I'm happy leaving it here. Overall, I'm okay with how it turned out but it's definitely weaker than what I imagined the end product would turn out like.**

 **Feedback would still be great and if you have any recommendations as to my next story please leave them in your reviews! (I'm thinking about doing Teddy and Victoire)**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
